pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
不禮貌鄉民團：葉廷珪 台南第一任市長
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 2886 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2017-07-29 21:53:13 看板 Gossiping作者 molsmopuim (超硬) 標題 ＦＢ 不禮貌鄉民團：葉廷珪 台南第一任市長 時間 Sat Jul 29 20:17:29 2017 FB 內文： 葉廷珪，台南市第一任市長 當年228事件爆發後遭到國民黨逮捕，並移至上海監獄，國民黨隨後通知其家人，要求高額贖金。 妻子劉瓊瑛為救回丈夫，變賣家中財產換得一箱黃金，趕赴上海想換回丈夫， 但國民黨官兵收錢後不放人，反而將劉瓊瑛輪姦並丟棄路旁，最後被路人送進醫院，勉強活下來。 #身為台灣人有義務知道台灣人的故事 --- 連結 https://goo.gl/fvkKfp --- 出來混，遲早要還的。 　 講到國民黨的不當黨產，我先來講一個丈夫被綁架、妻子被輪姦、財產被搬光的悲慘故事好了。 為什麼我要把這個看起來不相關的悲慘故事跟國民黨不當黨產相提並論呢？且聽我慢慢道來。 　 葉廷珪（ㄍㄨㄟ）這名字或許對老一輩的台南人還算熟悉，但是對大多數的台灣人而言，這是一個陌生的名字。 葉廷珪其實就是台南市第一屆的民選市長（1951年），也是早期極為少數的黨外政治人物。 （有人說他曾經加入國民黨，但是他的女兒葉秀英指證他的父親從未加入國民黨， 是葉廷珪選上民選台南市長之後，才被國民黨不要臉地單方面宣稱而「被加入」國民黨。） 　 葉廷珪在日本時代就曾經當選台南市的民選議員，他同時也是戰前東亞信託株式會社的社長，戰後則是台南扶輪社的第一屆社長。 就是因為他的富裕背景，讓他在戰後因為被中國國民黨盯上而遭遇極大的不幸。 　 1947年二二八事件爆發後，葉廷珪在台南市開山路的家中接到一通電話而外出，然後就被國民黨人綁架帶走， 一路押到中國南京，然後再轉押到上海。如果國民黨要定葉廷珪是什麼叛亂暴民、共產黨徒或是日本倭寇的罪，那他們大可像抓湯德章一樣抓去大正公園槍斃不就好啦， 連法院判決令都不用，幹嘛要大費周章把葉廷珪抓去中國上海呢？ 　 「肉票換鈔票」就是葉廷珪被中國國民黨抓去上海的唯一原因，俗稱擄人勒贖。 擄人勒贖這種事情在二二八抗暴事件發生後與白色恐怖時期特別多，一堆人莫名其妙被國民黨抓去監牢， 然後苦主的家門口就會多出一堆莫名其妙的人跟你說要拿錢來「打通關係」或是「安排見面」。 （被槍斃的台灣金融先驅陳炘即是另外一例，陳炘被捕後，他家也出現一堆人跟他太太要錢說可以幫忙打聽消息，讓他太太花了一堆錢而導致家庭經濟困頓。） 　 現在的詐騙集團是打電話騙你說你的小孩被綁架，1947年的國民黨是打電話騙你外出然後直接綁架你。 國民黨，你贏了。 一堆台灣人就這樣散盡家財只為了把一個本來就無辜無罪的人給贖回來，結果通常多是錢出去了，人還是沒回來。 你們國民黨人若是要上台講你們這個黨是如何創業發達致富的故事，記得要把這段「篳路藍縷」的白手起家過程給說出來，哥倫比亞毒梟都會跟你們磕頭。 　 葉廷珪被國民黨抓去當肉票之後，葉廷珪的妻子劉瓊瑛趕緊把家中的大片土地變賣，換取了一船黃金，然後依照綁匪指示坐著船到上海的碼頭交付贖款。 當然，如果國民黨當場就拿錢放人，那它就不叫國民黨了。 天真的劉瓊瑛坐著船到上海交付黃金之後，她就被這群國民黨官兵給拖去輪姦，然後被丟到上海又臭又髒的後巷等死，直到被人發現才送去醫院急救。 　 葉廷珪本人呢？當然繼續被綁匪押著啦！這群國民黨綁匪因為幹了拿錢不放人還輪姦他太太的事情，卻又找不到任何理由去定他的罪，就羅織了一個葉廷珪在日本時代改日本名叫「葉山岩」， 說他是皇民的極爛理由來定罪。我是不知道中山樵跟石岡一郎會怎麼想這件事啦。 然後國民黨偽造一堆文書就把葉廷珪丟進專關日本戰犯的上海高境廟監獄， 隨便用一個中國愛國流氓最愛用的「漢奸」名義來說他是二戰戰犯，丟給國際戰犯法庭就烙跑閃人了。 　 還好國際戰犯法庭不是由這群桑斯奧福畢曲的中國人在主導，不然大概又會出現一堆胡判亂判的枉死冤獄。 凡事講求證據的國際戰犯法庭根本找不到葉廷珪有犯下任何戰爭罪行的證據，所以就以抓錯人的原由無罪釋放葉廷珪。 　 好笑的是，戰犯法庭已經宣布無罪釋放葉廷珪，但是中國監獄的獄卒仍然不願意釋放他， 原因是葉廷珪出獄前想跟獄卒要回他的Parker牌金筆，結果獄卒不想還他，就硬是把他多關了一個月。 你還真以為中國國民黨會這麼輕易放棄他們的不義之財啊。 　 葉廷珪大難不死返回台灣後，就開始以黨外身分競選公職，由於他人氣超高，為人清廉不貪污又眼光遠大勤建設，前後當選了三任台南市長， 包括第一屆、第三屆與第五屆台南市長，這種黨外跳屆當選三次的也算台灣政壇奇葩啦。 其中1960年第四屆台南市長競選時，葉廷珪之所以敗給了國民黨的辛文炳，原因是國民黨大量作票，還把廢票灌進國民黨的票數裡。 　 國民黨在台南作票這件事還被「自由中國」雜誌在社論中拿出來痛罵並要求選舉無效。 葉廷珪謝票的時候因此受到數萬名鄉親的英雄式歡迎，加上葉廷珪一度想要呼應「自由中國」的主張來籌組新的在野黨， 這些事情讓國民黨高層相當憤怒，決定要用謀殺的方式來解決這個大受人民愛戴的政敵。 （「自由中國」雜誌也在該年被國民黨查禁停刊。） 但是葉廷珪那麼受台南鄉親的歡迎與矚目，當然不能直接殺他，所以國民黨的邪惡腦筋就動到了葉廷珪的妻子劉瓊瑛身上。 　 你應該知道電影中那種最下賤的反派總是愛把腦筋動到主角的家人身上的劇情吧！ 有想起林宅血案嗎？ 有想起楊清化血案嗎？ 曾經遭國民黨兵在上海輪姦的葉廷珪妻子劉瓊瑛，雖然九死一生逃過一劫，但是國民黨人在1961年再次派人在她吃的西瓜裡面下毒，她終究還是被國民黨給毒殺致死。 下毒的市長公館煮飯佣人連夜打包逃走，連下毒者的戶籍資料都全部被銷毀，非常有國民黨特務的行事風格。 葉廷珪的女兒也差點被國民黨派來的人給用刀刺死，還好葉廷珪即時出現救了他女兒一命。（劉瓊瑛遭毒死的公園路市長官邸後來也傳出鬧鬼事件。） 　 國民黨殺完人之後哩？當然接著就是劫財啦。葉家在台南有許多房產，連美軍顧問團都曾經跟葉廷珪承租房子， 後來全部被國民黨人用你會在詐騙集團判決書裡看到的各種手法給偷光光，連他的古董金庫都搬光光， 逼得葉家人只好在外租屋，甚至逼到他們家宣布破產。 葉廷珪一家人被國民黨迫害劫財污名的經歷直到2004年才獲得陳水扁頒發恢復名譽證書而得以平反， 還為他在湯德章紀念公園（湯德章遭槍殺的地方，湯德章也是葉廷珪的好友）種下苦楝樹以紀念他悲苦堅毅的一生。（葉廷珪於1977年逝世） 連立法院都為「戒嚴時期不當叛亂暨匪諜審判案件補償條例」來增列「葉廷珪條款」。 　 好啦！我故事說完了。 我知道你接著會想問說：「這跟國民黨的不當黨產有什麼關係呢？」、 「葉廷珪這種個案式的搜刮貪污未必會與政黨集團侵佔公產有什麼關連性。」 或是「這些個人侵佔劫掠的財物絕對不會流到集團的黨產當中啦。」 抑或是「葉廷珪的個案有白色恐怖時期的補償條例去賠償，該賠的也賠啦，不要跟國民黨侵佔國產的黨產扯在一起啦。」 你如果會想這樣子問，就代表你可能不是很了解問題的本質，或是想要鋸箭切割。 曾經在二戰後駐台的美國領事館官員葛超智，又名喬治˙柯爾（George Kerr），在「被出賣的台灣」一書中將中國國民黨在戰後1945年開始對台灣的貪腐劫財情形分成了三個等級： 　 「財物掠奪的程度可分為三個等級。（中華民國）軍人的財物掠奪屬於最低的一級。 任何可以移動的東西，任何不經心放著，或沒人看管的東西，片刻間便會被那些衣衫襤褸、無紀律的軍人奪走。 　 掠奪的第二級則在於軍隊裡較高層軍官。他們與承攬商在各港口設置倉庫，然後從那裡轉運出口大宗的軍事及民生物資。 　 最高層級則是陳儀及其徒黨牢牢掌控了所有的工業原料、儲備的農產品、及戰後日本人移交或充公的房產等。」 　 就連當時國民黨籍省主席魏道明都曾經在1948年轉述美國將軍魏德邁（Albert Coady Wedemeyer，曾於二戰擔任美軍的中國戰區參謀長）在台灣巡視一圈後所說的話： 「國民黨接收台灣拿走的多，給的少。（give less than take）比日本還不如。」拿走的多是什麼意思，你不會還不懂吧？ 如果你不相信美國官員說的話，那這位中華民國高官汪彝定（中國安徽人，國民黨籍，曾任中華民國國貿局長、經濟部次長、台糖董事長）在他的回憶錄「走過關鍵年代」中說的話你總該信吧： 「大陸來台的接收人員沒有是非觀念。極少有人把台灣看做是一塊需要用心好好建設的中國的一部分，而是抱著搶地盤、揩油水的心理而來。」 　 你可以說一兩個黨員的貪腐未必跟整個黨有關係。但是如果整個黨從上到下都在貪腐呢？ 這種中國黨國政治文化所帶來的結構性集體貪腐問題，你要怎麼切割來看呢？你要怎麼把劫掠個案私產與劫掠集體公產的原因切開來看呢？ 　 你前面看到令人髮指的葉廷珪綁票案例若不是由葛超智口中程度最低下的一級， 一群結夥的中華民國軍人或是軍官所幹出來的爛事，就是由二、三級的高階軍官或是國民黨高層所籌畫的邪惡計劃。 但是不管這件事是由低階或是高階的中華民國黨官所為，它都指向了一個方向，就是當時國民黨人上上下下兄弟登山各憑本事的集體貪腐劫掠作為。 細漢的搬細車，大漢的搬大船，如此而已。 　 一些低階的中華民國官兵之所以只能搬街上的腳踏車與民家私產，或是幹些偷拔鐵路號誌去賣，導致火車撞車出軌的狗盜之事， 只是因為他們沒本事幹到第二級或是第三級那種可以獨攬進出口生意或是獨佔原料與侵佔日本移交公家廠房財產的程度（也就是我們現在所理解的國民黨不當黨產的大宗來源）。 　 我個人相信那些只能在街上搶劫腳踏車的中華民國軍隊，寧可穿著軍服西裝在辦公室裡優雅地批閱文件來下令劫掠， 也不想那麼辛苦地流血流汗去挨家挨戶擄人勒贖，因為葛超智口中的二、三級貪腐掠奪所搶來的可不會只有一船黃金跟一枝Parker牌金筆。 不管葉廷珪被勒贖劫掠的財產流向何處，他的悲慘境遇只是各種不幸被劫掠台灣人的濃縮版本而已。 他的遭遇不只是一個白色恐怖受難者的個案，而是指向了國民黨不法謀財的集體犯罪心態， 而這個犯罪心態不但造就了國民黨眾多的貪腐個案，也造就了國民黨的龐大不當黨產。 最下流的就是，國民黨還會冠以剿匪、平亂、救國、愛心、婦女、慈善之美名，來行劫貨奪產騙財之實，事後想要追討的時候，他們還會罵你清算鬥爭。 　 你現在搞懂了為什麼在講國民黨不當黨產之前，我要先把葉廷珪的不幸故事講出來的原因了嗎？ 你現在知道為什麼中華民國在1945年時才來到台灣六個禮拜的時間，台灣的街頭巷尾就貼滿了「狗去豬來」的標語了嗎？ 你現在知道台灣第一位醫學博士杜聰明為什麼聽不懂國民黨行政長官陳儀廣播時所說的當官要： 「不偷懶，不撒謊，不揩油」的「揩油」是什麼意思？ 那你現在知道「不當黨產處理條例」的財產追蹤為什麼要回溯到1945年嗎？ 　 有時候我會看到一些國民黨與深藍支持者很愛說二二八事件是鎮壓共產黨徒、平定暴民倭奴的事件， 那麼請告訴我，既然二二八是中華民國國軍平亂剿匪的事件，為什麼有一堆被中華民國軍隊屠殺的人身上財物都不翼而飛呢？ 不是國族家恨的仇殺嗎？怎麼變成了謀財害命的財殺了呢？ 　 一、王石定（高雄市漁業代表）： 於1947年3月6日遭國民黨軍隊以機槍掃射致死。死後身上的西裝、戒指、手錶全部不翼而飛。 　 二、郭章垣（宜蘭省立醫院院長）： 於1947年3月18日遭國民黨軍人槍殺，軍人逮捕郭章垣之前，到他家中翻箱倒櫃的搜刮與搶劫財物，臨走前本想順手牽羊拿走另一位醫師蔡陽昆的風衣，後被蔡陽昆喝止才被丟還。 　 三、李瑞漢（律師）： 於1947年3月10日遭國民黨特務帶走，就此失蹤。李瑞漢失蹤後，李瑞漢律師事務所的金庫被洗劫一空。 　 四、許錫謙（花蓮富商）： 於1947年3月遭國民黨憲兵槍殺，死後身上錢財、戒指、金鍊、懷錶不翼而飛。 　 五、張七郎（花蓮縣議會議長）： 與其子兩人，共三人於1947年4月4日遭國民黨軍槍決，死後父子三人被國民黨軍埋於公墓，身上衣服與物品全部不翼而飛。 　 六、陳復志（三青團嘉義分團主任）： 於1947年3月18日遭國民黨軍人槍殺於嘉義火車站前。死後身上手錶與皮鞋不翼而飛。 　 凡此劫財殺人事件不勝枚舉。中華民國軍隊從1947年3月20日還開始以「綏靖清鄉」為名進行屠村，不但任意進入民家搜查， 許多台灣人被迫交出與「武器」無關的個人財物，將財產奪去後，國民黨軍還可能把原屋主與其家人殺害滅口。 若家中有姿色貌美的女人被國民黨軍幹部看上，就會發生男被殺，女被姦殺的慘劇。 後來屠殺台灣的中華民國二十一師部隊被中國人民解放軍三十一軍在上海殲滅之後， 從中華民國軍人的屍體中搜出許多金戒指、金鍊與手錶，這些就是1947年對台大屠殺時所掠奪而來的財物。 　 如果你們中國黨是為了你們所認為的「仇敵」而殺人，你們所認為的「主義」而殺人，你們所認為的「統一大業」而殺人， 不管這個「仇敵」該不該殺，這個「主義」有沒有道理，這個「統一大業」是不是本質就是侵略，我都還會敬你們個三分。 但是很明顯的，從眾多的歷史案例來看，你們中國黨的真正動機就只是為了劫財而殺人而已。 　 你知道電影「終極警探」（Die Hard）第一集裡面麥克連警探的經典名言嗎？ 我很想說Yippee Ki-yay, Motherfxxker! 但不是這一句，是另外一句： 「在那麼多的惺惺作態與禮義廉恥之後，你不過就是個賊而已。」 （After all your posturing, all your little speeches, you're nothing but a common thief.） 　 國民黨，你們不過就是群賊而已。 http://i.imgur.com/JwIW5pY.jpg 圖 （圖像繪製PJ McQuade） --- 台南人都知道？ 樓下你怎麼看？ ----- Sent from JPTT on my HTC_M10h. -- 向倜維/賴慈泓-他們的春夏秋冬 https://goo.gl/NpLzXu 【2013南面而歌】向倜維/賴慈泓-他們的春夏秋冬 - YouTube 一天兩天 碗筷兩雙　喊他吃飯 是他最習慣的聲音 一年兩年 毛巾臉盆　平凡的生活 這是他們的春夏秋冬 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 180.206.14.157 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1501330657.A.026.html 推 kuninaka: 國民黨官兵收錢後不放人，反而將劉瓊瑛輪姦並丟棄路旁1F 07/29 20:18 → Tchachavsky: 榮中學18852F 07/29 20:18 榮中學 的爛梗由來支援 https://goo.gl/K9AeSR 台南市長 榮中學 @ ptt鄉民百科 :: 痞客邦 PIXNET :: 本文已移動至 ... 推 mailismine: 柯P: 要放下3F 07/29 20:18 柯P籲揪加害者。 (請無視開頭文字) https://youtu.be/u7Mt2B-84mU 二二八事件七十週年受難者家屬柯P致詞不斷哽咽呼籲揪出加害者還要台灣人放下仇恨-只是這對堅信血債血還的支那難民管用嗎? - YouTube 柯文哲說「台灣人要決定自己命運」那就是說不能跟落後支那搞在一起囉? 看看不能決定自己命運的香港東突圖博內蒙古滿州國就知道了 支那人殺台灣人比日本人殺支那人不只狠十倍百倍-台灣人要學支那人恨日本人的精神-228大屠殺的血海深仇永世不忘 不要臉的支那難民要台灣人放下1947年228大屠殺的仇恨自己卻對年代更久遠的19... → Tchachavsky: 第一任臺南市長榮中學1885年4F 07/29 20:19 推 wjv: "國民黨官兵收錢後不放人，反而將劉瓊瑛輪姦並丟棄路旁"!!!5F 07/29 20:21 推 samarium: 柯p:放下6F 07/29 20:22 推 demodemo: 垃圾狗黨7F 07/29 20:22 ※ 編輯: molsmopuim (180.206.14.157), 07/29/2017 20:23:52 噓 Passion1129: 支那人就是下流人渣8F 07/29 20:24 噓 darkholy: 沒錯，繼續支持DPP9F 07/29 20:26 推 agong: 鬼島真土匪 共犯全民供養孝順中10F 07/29 20:27 推 mynumber55: 柯p:放下11F 07/29 20:27 ※ 編輯: molsmopuim (180.206.14.157), 07/29/2017 20:28:30 推 peiring: kmt不意外12F 07/29 20:29 推 rayonwu: 有掛有推13F 07/29 20:33 推 mark130121: 憤怒淚推14F 07/29 20:38 → girlenggirl: 228？關我屁事！15F 07/29 20:40 推 OusakaMegumu: 葉廷珪 辛文炳 林全興16F 07/29 20:43 推 peiring: 看起來反而是共產黨幫台灣人報了仇17F 07/29 20:45 推 No1JANtw: 就算有這些事 KMT還是會有人挺的18F 07/29 20:47 推 u831208: 陸軍官校學生還一直以他們畜生父兄為榮，應該把葉廷珪等19F 07/29 20:48 推 JPChinbotsu: 國民黨死無全屍20F 07/29 20:48 → u831208: 受難者姓名刻在校門口，讓他們在這些姓名前整肅儀容...21F 07/29 20:48 推 myeason: 兇手後代子孫應該過得很爽 本來18%還能世世代代傳下去22F 07/29 20:57 推 u9161031: 推23F 07/29 20:58 推 SkySwimmer: …24F 07/29 20:59 推 lym219a0306: 推 這才是我們該知道的事25F 07/29 21:01 推 tyifgee: 國民黨現在還能存活就是一件可恥的事26F 07/29 21:08 推 QQ1973: 推，這才是真歷史 → QQ1973: 颱風中看八卦版長知識 → QQ1973: 很汗顏，鬼島歷史課本都不會寫這些29F 07/29 21:13 噓 fishbliss: kmt在台南真的做得很過份30F 07/29 21:15 推 jeffreypo: 支持KMT比野外露出更該感到羞恥31F 07/29 21:22 → erikanofann: 吱吱好可憐 只剩這可以來自慰32F 07/29 21:26 推 peiring: 推33F 07/29 21:26 推 dasos: 文長34F 07/29 21:35 推 colinfeng: 推，KMT不讓台灣人知道的事35F 07/29 21:36 推 Murkenroff: 推36F 07/29 21:36 推 banishment: 柯p:要放下 柯粉：超越藍綠好棒棒37F 07/29 21:37 推 gjo3gjo3gjo3: 推38F 07/29 21:40 推 hardworking: 推39F 07/29 21:46 推 calvinhs: 中國黨來台灣殺人劫財，至今仍無法律審判40F 07/29 21:50 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 1 目前人氣: 23 累積人氣: 213　 分享網址: https://disp.cc/b/163-aadY (￣︶￣)ｂ artabs881131 說讚！ →artabs881131+1 23 分鐘以前 KMT一直都是這種貨色 →orionyuni　 6 分鐘以前 推，我老爸也是被狗黨搞瘋的 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.